Golden Words
by Echiss the Wind
Summary: Let's say that Kuro-daddy DID mess up a bit for once. Let's say that he HAD to call the witch for a stupid wish to be granted. Let's say that the witch... No, let's face it. Yuuko is Yuuko and drinks too much sake. KuroFay cuteness and ninjaness .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I never understood the use of this. I mean, if I were the CLAMP and possessed Fay and Kuro-chu, I wouldn't post this here but in TRC, right? Or, not right? … Whatever. Those cuties are not mine, which is lucky 'cause I'm on the explicit side of the (bi)shonen-ai force.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Golden Words****, **

Chapter 1- Wish of silence. 

"Kuro-puu?"

"It's Kurogane, mage."

"It's Fay, Kuro wan wan."

A vein pulsed on the ninja's temple.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU CAN'T GET EVEN _ONCE_ MY NAME RIGHT AND YOU WANT _ME_ TO CALL _YOU_ FAY?"

"Kuro-puppy called me Fay! "

The ninja changed colour, from his usual tanned complexion to a deep dark red.

"YOU!"

And he started hunting.

Meanwhile, Shaolan re-read his notes, which he had taken from a book he studied in order to find a feather of Sakura's. Little did he care about the two running men, the giggling chased one and his angry hunter; he was far too used to this kind of scene for that. Sakura, however, as she wasn't sleeping for once, couldn't help but ask the studying brunette if the two men were all right.

"Don't worry, Sakura-hime", he did answer vaguely, "absorbed by his reading. They'll be all right."

**BANG!**

"...or, not", Shaolan pursued slowly as he turned to where the bang was issued.

"Are you all right, Fay-san?" Sakura asked, worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" quickly answered Fay with a smile as he hurriedly stood up.

"Of course he is!" Kurogane grunted. "The idiot just dropped over his own foot."

Fay smiled, and told the princess he'll go take a walk in the garden, where no big bad puppy would try to turn Fay-mummy into mashed pudding. Kurogane grunted, again. Shaolan sighed. Mokona snored (the white bun, as a certain ninja called him, was asleep), and Sakura promptly (and unexpectedly) joined it in dream land.

*

"You're injured, right?"

Fay looked up into Kurogane red eyes.

"Nah, Kuro-rin!" he smiled idiotically. "I just "dropped over my own foot", right?"

The ninja grumbled.

"Let me see it."

Fay smiled as the ninja uncovered his ankle.

"Aaah, but Kuro-daddy is meaaan", he smiled. "He hurt me with his big sabre!"

"Shut up", slurred Kurogane as he scrutinised the bleeding slash. "You weren't supposed to stumble in the first place."

"Should I beg for your forgiveness?"

Fay was teasing, of course, but the ninja wasn't in the tease-me mood right now.

"Stay here."

Fay sighed. While the ninja absented himself, he gazed dreamfully at the running blood, red and bright as a running stream. He closed his eyes.

Kurogane finally came back from his journey inside the house.

"Took you look enough, Kuro wan wan", Fay laughed. "Did you get lost or something?"

"Humf", answered the tall black-haired man.

He sat near Fay's injured leg and started cleaning it.

"Wha-?" Fay said, confused. "Oh, but I can do that, Kuro-puu! Kuo-miu is so mean, thinking I cannot take care of myself!"

"Shut. the hell. up."

Big puppy looked annoyed. More than the usual, that is.

"What is it, Kuro-puppy?" Fay asked, stopping his gesticulations to bend his head aside.

"This is a deep wound", answered the ninja. "I don't think we can heal it by ourselves."

He looked at the blonde, who make a gesture of denial.

"I'm not using my magic for this, Kuro-woof!" he smiled.

"It's Kurogane. And it's stupid."

"Eh?" said Fay as the ninja cursed himself for this ambiguous sentence.

Of course, Fay jumped on the occasion.

"Kuro-puu called himself stupid, hyuu!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted the angry nin. "I meant YOU are stupid! Not using your magic at a time like this..."

"A time like what, Kurogane?" asked the mage slowly.

Kurogane blinked. Then sighed and stood up.

"Don't move", he ordered.

"Again? My, Kuro-puu keeps repeating himself..."

"SHUT UP!"

When the ninja came back some time later, he was arguing with Mokona.

"Kuro-kuro is bad!" the white meat bun whined. "He woke up Mokona while Mokona was taking such a good nap!"

"Why the hell did the gods give a mouth to idiots?" cursed the dark, angry nin. "I need to call the witch. NOW!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaah!" Mokona squealed, acting scared and escaping to Fay's side.

"Bad puppy indeed, Moko-chan", reassured quietly the mage.

Who was far too pale for Kurogane's taste.

"The witch!" he shouted at the white fur ball. "Call her quickly!"

"But Yuuko may be showering", Mokona pouted.

"She may be fucking the same!" exclaimed the angry nin, shaking the poor white thing which he had just taken by the ears. "Call her, now!"

"Please, Moko-chan", the very pale magician agreed faintly, saving it from Kurogane's evil grip.

"All right", said the fur ball, "but, still, Kurogane is mean!"

The witch was not fucking, as Kurogane had delicately suggested, but drinking sake and playing cards with her two girl-shaped weird-named aids.

"Aah", she said when she saw Mokona. "Hello there! Is the weather good in your dimension?"

"No times for stupid questions, witch", the ninja interrupted. "I have a wish to make!"

"Really", Yuuko said, trying to look surprised. "My, my, what is it Kuro-puppy? Want a new pair of doggy ears for Xmas?"

"IT'S KUROG- oh, screw it. The mage is injured there. Just heal him, whatever. I'll pay."

"I'll pay, Kuro-wan", corrected the blonde. "It's my leg we are talking about."

"And my sword cut it. Shut up for once or I'll shove it thought your head to make things there clearer."

"Is Fay badly hurt?" Mokona asked with concern.

"I'm fine", the mage comforted it.

The ninja sighed in frustration as the two of them pursued their little "Are you all right / I am indeed" talk game and turned to the witch.

"Are you healing him or not?" he growled. "Don't stay there waiting for us to grow old! He's wounded, damnit!"

"Are you willing to pay the price?" Yuuko asked, suddenly sober.

"Of course I am!" the nin yelled, silencing the mage and manjuu by shouting. "Now heal him, or you'll see!"

Yuuko smiled and turned her head to her left.

"Watanuki? Stop hiding and go for the potted plant in the entry."

A mumble made itself heard to which Yuuko threatingly answered "Who are you calling a greedy snake?" and a young black haired person, who was indeed an apron man, appeared to the witch's left, a little potted plant where were painted the words "Mugestu's Tanpopo" in his right hand.

"This", Yuuko said to Kurogane as showing the little yellow flower, "is a plant that was grow thanks to the love of a tube dragon."

"A what?" Kurogane asked, stunned.

"Mugestu took care of this plant up to this day", continued Yuuko, ignoring him. "Love confers a special healing power to this flower's bloom."

She took off some of the plant's petals, to Watanuki's (noisy) indignation.

"Here", she said handing the yellow petals over to Kurogane [Insert there lots of disapproving Watanuki]. "Mash them and put them on the wound. It should heal by noon."

"That's a really fast healing!" exclaimed Mokona happily. "Only a few hours and Fay will be back to normal!"

Kurogane looked at the mage, which was tended white on the grass, pretending it was not due to any kind of blood loss but to his natural phlegm.

"In exchange", Yuuko said …

"Greedy snake", muttered Watanuki on her back.

She glared at him, who instinctively disappeared from Mokona's visiophone.

"In exchange, I'll have a precious thing from you", Yuuko said to Kurogane. "I want you to give me your silence."

"My silence?" repeated the ninja in astonishment.

"Kuro-puu is a talking-machine to be!" Fay tried to sing-song.

"Your silence", confirmed the witch. "But not every kind of silence. I want you to give me the silence you are keeping about your precious person."

"Kuro-chan does have a "precious person"?" Fay asked, surprised.

"I DO NOT!" the ninja shouted angrily.

"Really?" Yuuko said mockingly. "Then I'll have to change the price. Maybe taking something from Fay instead; maybe his confession to his precious one…"

"All right", Fay said.

"I SAID I WOULD PAY!" Kurogane exploded. "Manjuu, stop laughing; witch, you'll repay me someday; mage, don't drop dead yet."

"I'm not, I'm not", Fay smiled, speaking to the clouds in particular.

"I'll take care of the idiot first", the ninja grunted.

And he did. He flew to the kitchen to provide himself with some mashing tools ("Not trying to run away from your payment, are you?" mocked Yuuko from behind). He swore twice, once for himself and once that he had heard someone mutter something like "greedy snake" near him in the kitchen. He mashed the petals while trying not do kill the singing manju ("Kuro's got a precious pe-erson! Kuro's got a precious pe-erson!"). He came back right in time to see Fay faint, which made him curse more (most of his cursing yet concerning a certain "stupid dumb moronic idiot"). He quickly applied the remedy and bandaged the mage's injured leg. Then he turned back to the witch (which, meanwhile, had been drinking sake and sending Watanuki over to the camcorder store).

"I guess I'll have to pay you, now", Kurogane said.

"Right", Yuuko said. "But not right now. Fay is asleep, you see, and I wouldn't like him to miss that…"

She disappeared laughing, just as the ninja considered about killing her by intentional accident.

"What happened?" Shaoran asked worriedly when he saw the ninja enter the living-room carrying the unconscious blonde.

"He's stupid", Kurogane answered.

Then he left for the room and abandoned Shaoran to his wonderings, Sakura to her cuddles-cushions-during-sleep and Mokona under the ceramic bowl he had used for mashing the plant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: TRC is MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! …Just kidding.

___________________________________________________________

Chapter 2- Vowed words.

"Here we are", Yuko smiled greedily.

Fay was a bit surprised by how crowned Mokona's visiophone was. Not only Yuuko was to be seen, but also her two aids and a girl with very long curled black hair and pink hearts actually _flashing _in her eyes. Oh, and Watanuki was there too, next to the black-haired girl, staring fiercely at everyone and particularly at a black haired guy who also add eyes of different colours.

The mage felt a little awkward. A bit jealous, too. Was the young black haired girl Kuro-chan's "precious person"? Or was it one of the aids? No, that couldn't be, they weren't human, they might not even exist in Kurogane's birth world. Or a guy? Not Watanuki obviously, but the mysterious one, Doumeki, was it?... Nah. None of the present persons seemed to even know the ninja. None of the present person seemed safe from being _murdered_ by the ninja.

"What the hell?" Kurogane was yelling. "i'm not saying a damn word in front of a bunch of-"

"My, my", Yuuko said, "when I asked for your silence, little did I knew about your shouting skills!"

"Why are they here?" Kurogane angrily asked. "You asked for my silence, not them!"

"Why I am here again?" Fay asked too. "I'm not quite sure I want my life to end because some ninja learnt how to babble."

Not that he wasn't curious, of course, of knowing who was the man's sweetheart. Indeed. But Kurogane had told him so many times that he didn't care about his past that Fay felt a bit… guilty about hearing something the ninja didn't want him to.

"If Kurogane-san doesn't want us to hear", Sakura said (as she was there too, of course), "I don't want to hear it".

And she muffled her ears with two determinate hands. Shaolan blushed. He wasn't sure doing that would preserve his manlyhood. Well, Sakura-Hime was doing it, so… Shaolan turned pink red as he stuck a finger in each one of his ears.

"Mokona… wants to hear!" Mokona shouted happily.

And he was oh so ready to it. Eating popcorn, yeah.

Fay looked at Sakura and smiled.

"It's cover-your-ears time!" he screamed goofily while plastering dramatically his hands on his ears. "Go ahead, Kuro-woof-woof, we are ready not to hear it!"

Kuro-woof-woof looked at him with a very very strange expression.

"I can be understanding too!" Fay smiled.

Kurogane uttered something Fay nearly heard. Ear muffling wasn't enough.

"Hyuu!" he whistled. "Look how surprised looks the big puppy!"

The ninja's mouth moved; he seemed to be growing a bit annoyed as he spoke. Fay smiled dumbly at him.

"I can't hear you Kuro-puu! Are you calling me names again?"

Kurogane glared at him. Sissy puppy.

"Go on and tell Yuuko who you fancy!" he winked.

Winking wasn't a very good idea, though. Kurogane was probably going to murder him, and Fay was most probably living his last moments of life.

The ninja replied tit to tat. He didn't seem really bothered.

Sakura blushed, though. Shaolan turned handsomely red whereas Watanuki preferred a shade of pale maiden pink. Doumeki stared silently at Fay, and then took Watanuki and the black haired girl who seemed to be screaming her lungs out in excitement by the arm to pull them away from the visiokona. The aids where jumping everywhere singing something that surely repeated Kurogane's last words.

Yuuko stayed quiet as ice. Even Mokona seemed awkwardly calm.

"Oh, oh, you know, I don't really care!" Fay happily exclaimed. "As you often said, your life is not of my concern!"

Damn, those words hurt. They made Fay fully realize how much he _did _care. Damn nin.

"In fact", he added lightly, "I think I'll be on my way now. Just keep chit-chatting with those charming people –see you sweetie!"

Right. Fay, please, get all flirty right now- just when the big fellow is gonna confess to whoever it is! Are you disappointed or something? Don't be jealous _sweetie_. You're not supposed to have a crush on a sombre idiot.

And just like that, Fay realised he had.


	3. Chapter 3: Play

Disclaimer: If I were the CLAMP and possessed Fay and Kuro-chu, I wouldn't post this here but in TRC, right? Or, not right? …

_______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 – "Play".

The days following Kurogane's confession were… awkward. Sakura kept sighting each time Fay entered a room were the ninja stood, and Shaolan carefully avoided the both men's look. Mokona seemed concerned about the whole situation. Fay didn't get why the others acted so strangely. Indeed, Kurogane was the only one acting normally. He swore, he grunted, he tried to cut the mage into halves –normal nin behaviour.

The bigger issue, though, was Fay's. Fay couldn't help but be falling in love. With the man who yet loved someone. Tomoyo? But Kurogane's princess was gay as hell…

Not that himself wasn't going rainbow at all.

Now he wanted to know who was this evil person who had taken his puppy's heart. Now he was glad to have used magic back then, because he wouldn't had been able to stop himself from listening if he had not. Look at that, Kuro-tan, your naughty mage did some useful use of himself for once!

Look at that, Kurogane, your silly Fay is glooming because of you…

"You all right?" the ninja lightly asked as he was entering the room where silly Fay gloomed.

"I'm fine", the mage sighted. He remembered to smile. "How are you?"

" 'fine", the ninja grunted. He was looking for something. Surely one of his mangas.

"Here", Fay said. "You have one of your books there".

"[Grunt]."

"Oh, don't go, stupid."

Oops.

Kurogane turned an interrogative look to Fay.

"I was speaking to the fly", Fay lied. "Please don't hurt it, puppy. Puppies are so dumb when it comes to small things!"

"I'm not a puppy" Kurogane said.

He was definitively handsome. The mage almost sighted.

"Why are you so calm?" he wondered out loud.

"Why aren't you smiling?"

"Aaah…" Fay smiled. "Good point."

They stared at each other during a moment. Then Kurogane turned his back to go.

"Wait", Fay said.

"What?"

i_Not that I care… who's that meany you're in love with_?/i

"You're a big puppy."

Kurogane didn't even bother to answer.

It was worsening. Fay was getting i_hooked_/i by a nin. Just as a fish, i_hooked_/i! He was getting all emo too, pretending to read quietly alone on a corner and smiling widely to anyone who came in but thinking of his poor unloved self all the time. Well, some of the time. Mostly, his thoughts where all concentrated on a certain sombre idiot who also happened to be a smexy nin. Screw smexy nins!

Mere wish.

"I can't read", the blond decided. He stood up and wandered in the room until he tripped on Mokona's blanket. "But I'd fancy a video", Fay said as he saw on what, exactly, he had tripped.

Yuuko's camcorder.

Not a chance that it happened to lie there by chance. Not even Hitsuzen. i_Yuuko_/i.

Fay switched the device on and recognised the scene: Kuro-puu's confession. Now, he could be a good ninja and switch the thingy off. But he was a naughty mage and wasn't going to.

He was to know this bad bad person's name. Wait. It could be anyone. It could be Shaolan for what he knew. It could be Sakura. It even could be Yuuko.

Or- there was a slight chance for this bad bad person to be him. Only a tiny one, but still. That'd be nice. That'd be i_amazingly_/i nice.

He would watch it without the sound first, just to be sure. Or, not. He would just skip the intro and jump right to the spot.

He pressed "play".


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Although I might be mistaken, I think that Kurogane and Fay aren't mine.

________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 -Two little monkeys.

"Here we are", Yuko smiled greedily.

Right. The witch had recorded it all, since the beginning. Where was the run forward switch? Fay didn't need to listen it all –he had been there, right? He just wanted to know one little name.

Suuuuiiiiiiiiiiiit-

"It's cover-your-ears time! Go ahead, Kuro-woof-woof, we are ready not to hear it!"

Gosh, Fay sure was good at playing the goofy. He was going to press again the run forward switch when camcordered-Kurogane looked at him with a strange expression.

"You're the only one who's actually supposed to hear the damn confession, idiot", he said.

Almost tenderly.

Fay couldn't believe it. At all.

"This is a fake, right?" he said, shaking the camcorder.

"Hyuu!" On the video, he was whistling. "Look how surprised looks the big puppy!"

Hey, I'm the surprised o-

"Don't act dumb, stupid mage". Kurogane seemed to be growing a bit annoyed as he spoke. Fay smiled dumbly at him.

"I can't hear you Kuro-puu! Are you calling me names again?"

He seemed so incredibly… stupid. No wonder the nin couldn't bear him. But, hell, that was the purpose of it, wasn't it?

"Go on and tell Yuuko who you fancy!" he winked.

Oh dear, he had actually i_winked_/i at the ninja. And was still alive. That was i_not_/i normal. Somehow, that was even more frightening than if Kurogane had actually murdered him. Why the hell hadn't the ninja kill him on the spo-

"Yeah, right. You're this guy I like."

"WHAT?" Fay screamed loudly gripping the camcorder even more tightly. "Wait- what?- It's no time for jokes- hell!"

i_Sakura blushed. Shaolan blushed. Watanuki blushed. Himawari screamed in delight and Doumeki pulled her and Watanuki away from the visiokona. The aids where jumping everywhere singing "You're this guy he likes! You're this guy he likes!"._ /i

Yuuko stayed quiet as ice. Mokona seemed a bit saddened. And then- that.

"Oh, oh, you know, I don't really care!" recorded-Fay happily exclaimed. "As you often said, your life is not of my concern!"

"No", actual-Fay said. "I didn't say that, please, tell me I i_didn't_/i say i_that_/i!"

Yes, Kurogane was a big boy. Yes, he could handle it quite well. But, hell, NO!

"_In fact, I think I'll be on my way now. Just keep chit-chatting with those charming people –see you sweetie!"_

Why the hell did he had to flirt back then?

"Damn it! Damn- Damn i_it_/!" Fay repeated nervously as he was half shaking half throwing the more than twice damned camcorder.

"I thought you weren't suppose to listen to it?" Kurogane's voice said behind him.

The camcorder slipped of Fay's hands.

"I don't… I don't get it!" the mage exclaimed. "You're not actually in love with i_me_/, are you?"

That seems even sillier than a MokoGane pairing.

"I thought you had used your magic to avoid such wonders", Kurogane said.

"I did!" said Fay. "I… did". Damn. Again, "damn". The nin was right. They weren't suppose to grow closer.

He smiled.

"Kuro-pon is right! Let's say no more of it. You keep silent, and I'll be deft!"

Smile. Broken smile. Ouch.

"Are you searching again for your manga?"

"You're such an idiot."

The ninja went to the table where the book laid.

"Wait", Fay said. "Perhaps I'm an idiot. But what is else to do?"

He just couldn't bear keeping his mouth shut.

"That's why I said you're an idiot", Kurogane answered.

He walked toward the mage and almost didn't stopped. Which means he now stood awfully close to Fay.

"I don't care about your past", he said.

"I got that!" Fay protested.

"I don't care about future either", the ninja added. "No-one can read into the future".

"Yuuko-"

"I'm not speaking of freaks, mage. I'm speaking of you and me".

Oh, right. At least Fay wasn't tagged as a "freak" in Kurogane's mind. However, the united words "you and me" made him shiver. In fact, he realized, every single thing about the ninja made him shiver.

Fay then decided to turn the English word "emo" into the latin one "amo" and make that change a reality.

"In this case", he said, "I'll just read into immediate future. Seems to me that, in the next few minutes, a tall dark-haired ninja is going to kiss me. And I forbid you to prove me wrong."

Kuro-daddy's answer seemed to agree. Too much talking. Time for action.


End file.
